


Gray and Chocolates

by boredpanda18



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Chocolate, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredpanda18/pseuds/boredpanda18
Summary: Kyungsoo is a  quirky thief with an acute addiction to chocolates while Jongin is the bored policeman assigned to catch him with an acute addiction to the thief.





	Gray and Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I'm not encouraging you people to steal chocolates.

 

Gray.

Boring and dull, gray.

That is how Jongin defined his life: gray. It's just a monochrome of nothingness. A never-ending series of repetition. A casket of dullness. A graveyard of gloom. Throw him all the metaphors you got related to boring, and Jongin would gladly take it with open arms because no one else would agree more than himself that he got the most monotonous life ever. Ladies and gentlemen, here’s plain old Jongin to you complete with a snooze-worthy ensemble and an all-you-can-yawn buffet. Plain and boring old Jongin whose life canvass is filled with no colors other than monochromatic gray.

If you think that this Jongin guy is just some lazy sloucher watching endless rerun of variety shows with an ordered pizza on his lap and another inside his belly, then you got it all wrong. He has a job. No, it’s not some job where you make paper works all day staring at the lifeless computer screen with radiation reflecting from your eyes. It’s a much livelier occupation. He’s a police officer. Almost anyone would think that his life would be full of adrenaline and action, but plain old Jongin begs to differ. It's really far from that.

“How many bad guys have you caught today, hyung?” His little brother would always ask him every end of day.  Jongin then would always mess his hair and reply what he know his brother would want to hear: “a lot.” In truth, however, the only bad guy he could manage to catch is his dear old friend named boredom.  Sometimes, he would also catch boredom’s cousin named forever alone on rare occasions when he crosses path with some giggly couples on his way to his supposed adrenaline-filled work.

His life is gray, he knows it.  It has no color, shine, or even a slight bit of glimmer.

That is, until he met Kyungsoo, or rather... drew him.

Jongin has the talent for drawing as so it's not a surprise that sometimes he is assigned to draw criminal sketches. One such time was when he drew a thief through a witness account. This thief is unique because he doesn’t steal money, he steals chocolates. There is even this one rumor which said that he stole a dozen of chocolates in a store but no single penny was lost in the sack of money that the owner left there. He's a serial thief specialized in stealing chocolate or a chocolate addict forced to steal because he has no penny in his pocket. Either way, he is a criminal.

No one knows his real name, but he goes by the name of D.O.

“That's him. That exactly looks like him.” The witness says upon seeing the first portrait he drew. It's his first time that the first sketch he made was the correct one since usually the head would be too long, the face would be too large, the lips would be too thick, or the eyes would be too small, but there’s a first time for everything.

Jongin looked at what he drew, and this time, fully observing it.

What he saw took his breath away, it's perfection in a page. 

There’s also a first time in falling in love.

As cheesy as it sounds, Jongin fell in love at first sketch.

\---

D.O invades Jongin's mind in no time and so he insists to the higher ups for him to take D.O's case. At first he was met by a flat out “NO!”, but his pesky persistence proved fruitful as after thirteen more begs, he meets a heavy annoyed sigh and an angry “Okay, fine!” With that, a few drips of colors fell on the gray canvass called Jongin's life. His goal has then become to catch D.O, the thief who did not only manage to steal chocolates, but also his heart. The thief who is not limited to breaking into candy shops, but also has a skill of breaking into his dreams. He’s an uncaught criminal already imprisoned in a sketch plastered in Jongin’s desk guarded by Jongin’s eye catching a glimpse of it every now and then.

Never had Jongin been so passionate on wanting to catch someone, but his passion alone is not enough to not make his first encounter with D.O a complete failure. It is sudden and unexpected. It starts in the rush of the hour as he is running to the police station, already late for work, he fails to see a short boy met his way and the collision was unpreventable as it's already too late when he notices him. He barely sees doe eyes and a face congruent to that in the sketch he’s been having a small embarrassing crush upon.

“I'm sorry.” A voice apologizes while picking up the stuffs that Jongin dropped. He then stands up, smiles, and hands Jongin his police ID and logbook. He is really D.O. Jongin is completely overwhelmed at seeing him in flesh. He gulps. He is no longer just mere ink on paper. He realizes that what he drew isn't actually perfection, it's far from it. He did not do full justice on capturing D.O's beauty.

“So, you're Officer Kim Jongin?” D.O says while reading Jongin's ID. The thief has the curious innocent look and for a while, Jongin forgot that the person standing in front of him is the slippery criminal he has been investing so match time on wanting to capture.

Jongin managed to nod through the haze; he could feel Kyungsoo raking his feature with that wide eye of his. “What's yours?”

“I'm Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. You must have heard of me. I'm the infamous D.O.” The thief—Kyungsoo—says nonchalantly. A smile, or rather a smirk, spills on his face.

“Ummm... you should know that I'm the one who's handling your case.” Jongin replies, knowing perfectly well that he could not muster the strength to get the handcuffs from his belt and apprehend Kyungsoo for his wrongdoings.

“Oh really?” Kyungsoo sounds excited, not alarmed. Perhaps a bit too overjoyed than what is necessary considering Jongin would be his captor. “Then that would mean that the chances of us meeting again would be very high.”

It is more than high, it is inevitable. Kyungsoo’s gaze wouldn’t leave his face and Jongin would usually hate that if it’s coming from a different person, but Kyungsoo’s gaze is gentle and quite flattering. That is, if he read the signs correctly and Kyungsoo is indeed checking him out. Regardless, Jongin still deems Kyungsoo as recklessly brave being able to comfortably hold a conversation with a police officer tasked to catch him just a few blocks away from the station itself. 

“I guess so, but shouldn't I arrest you now? I could see you again in prison.”

“Do they serve chocolates in prison?” He is genuinely curious, contemplating if he'll turn himself in. Jongin couldn’t help but think that Kyungsoo is also a bit weird. Perhaps, it’s an addition to his charm.

“No, most probably not.”

“Then I don't want to be arrested just yet.” Kyungsoo pouts. For the second time that day, Jongin doubts if Kyungsoo is indeed a criminal. “It’s nice to meet you, Officer Kim. I'll be stealing chocolates later at Sweet Suspense a few blocks away from here.  See you there if you'll decide to catch me.”

Kyungsoo gives another smile, and with that, they part ways. (Jongin could have sworn that there’s a wink accompanying that smile, but he dismisses that thought.) Jongin is stuck in his current position, as Kyungsoo’s figure is already disappearing in the distance. Did what happened just happened? Was he being friendly with Kyungsoo, the infamous D.O?  

At least he got something else in return, colors.  Vivid colors. His life is getting less gray.

He’s not sure though if he needs to be celebrating because of the colors if it means he’s getting bad at his job. Soon, the guilt of being negligent shrouds him.

He needs to catch Kyungsoo.

\---

Jongin’s second encounter with Kyungsoo is also another failed attempt at catching the thief. He is supposed to be already mentally and physically ready to capture him. The handcuff is grasped tightly on his left hand, the weight of the heavy metal is urging him to accomplish his task. A gun is secured on his right hand, fully ready and loaded with bullets if anything ever goes wrong. He even made his partner wait for him outside since there’s a looming possibility that Kyungsoo might sneak out from him and have an easy escape. Yixing, after a long yawn, did not complain when Jongin told him to just wait there and be on a stake-out.

The shop is dark and quiet save for the city lights that made their way into the shop and the distant beeping of the cars probably in another traffic jam near Gangnam. A while after, another noise joins the faraway honks of the city cars, breaking the relative silence and causing Jongin’s steady breathing to hitch. It’s the shrill crinkling of plastic wrappers being opened. He clutches the handcuffs and the gun tighter. He’s heart is beating fast and he doesn’t know if it’s because of nervousness or excitement. He’s sure though that it’s because of a certain thief.

“Officer Kim!” A sudden (was it too gleeful?) voice crushes what’s left of the already broken silence. It’s from Kyungsoo, Jongin instinctively points the gun at him.  “Hands up!”

“I would do that officer Kim, but I couldn’t right now. I have chocolates on my hand.” Kyungsoo smiles boyishly. On his left hand, a box of chocolate is secured while his right hand has an already opened and eaten chocolate, the side of his lips is smudged with it. Jongin just stares at the thief who is not even slightly dithered by the gun.

Kyungsoo takes another bite of his chocolate, munching at it almost mockingly.

“Would you want some?” The thief offers, extending the box of stolen chocolate to him.

“I’m here to catch you.” Jongin’s voice is hard and commanding, but it is only met by Kyungsoo rolling his eyes.

“Well duhh. Of course, you’re here to catch me. However, that does not mean we couldn’t enjoy a box of chocolate first.”

“I suppose not.” Jongin should’ve forced himself to catch the criminal right at that moment, but Kyungsoo’s friendly demeanor got the best of him yet again. He finds himself eating boxes and boxes of stolen chocolate while sitting with Kyungsoo on the shop’s floor littered with plastic wrappers, all the while knowing the thief more.

He noticed that there’s more to Kyungsoo than meets the eye. Sure, he could be weird and reckless at times. He’s also a thief, a sarcastic persuader, and has obsessive tendencies when it comes to chocolate, but Kyungsoo is also gentle and is filled with childlike curiosity. He also has this tendency of always looking at him straight in the eyes whenever they are talking, and sometimes he would notice Kyungsoo take a glimpse of him secretly. Needless to say, he also takes glimpses of him. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo is also a shy person and is a blushing mess to even the simplest compliment, looking down while twiddling his fingers. It’s safe to say that Kyungsoo is a walking paradox.

“You’re the first ever person I shared my stolen chocolate with.”

“Uh… thanks? I guess.”

That night, Jongin is fully aware that he failed his mission of capturing D.O again, but he didn’t feel guilty anymore. Instead, he could feel his gray life ebbing down. Kyungsoo might just be the touch of color he needs.

That night, he forgets that he still needs to catch Kyungsoo.

\---

Their third, fourth, fifth—he lost count—encounters were spent like the second one: Just them together in the dead of night with only chocolates and each other for company. Kyungsoo calls it late night chocolates dates. Jongin calls it midnight color-your-life sessions. In every shop they visit, a broken CCTV camera and floor littered with chocolate wrappers ensues. Never had Jongin been so thankful that his partner, Yixing, is incompetent with his job or else he might already smell something fishy during his stake-outs. More precisely, Yixing should’ve already smelt the chocolate that Kyungsoo and him both shared.

Jongin has no sweet tooth before his nightly rendezvous with Kyungsoo started to happen. Truth be told, he hates chocolates. More than hate, he despises it. He still don’t have an affinity towards chocolate alone, but it coupled with Kyungsoo’s smile had that certain je ne sais quoi ring added to it. Soon, he got attuned to its taste.  They shared different kinds of chocolates ncluding Kisses.

Well, not real kisses, just the chocolate brand. There is this one time however that they both almost shared a real kiss. It is on their fifth or maybe sixth encounter. Jongin’s eyes is practically stapled on Kyungsoo’s rosy lips that time, and he did not notice that he is slowly leaning and inching closer to Kyungsoo. By the time he regains his senses, Kyungsoo is glued to the wall with eyes closed tightly. His arms are straddling Kyungsoo and their lips are merely centimeters apart.

He would close the distance if not for what Kyungsoo did next.

He stuffs a chocolate into his mouth.

“T-try that one Jongin. It’s delicious” The nervousness in Kyungsoo’s tone and the blush marring his face is enough evidence that he is affected by what Jongin just did. The police’s shoulder sags. He then munches on the chocolate Kyungsoo gave him, all the while pouting because of the unfulfilled kiss that could have happened if Kyungsoo did not panic.

“O-officer Kim?”

“What?!”

“When will you catch me?”

Oh right, he still needs to catch Kyungsoo.

\---

The complaints on the lack of chocolates started to increase and there’s still no news from the police regarding D.O. By the time after their eighth encounter, the superintendent starts to get impatient and is threatening to give the case to someone else if he did not produce results. Yixing shrugs, not caring a wee bit while Jongin got suddenly tensed. The higher ups will most probably give the case to Chanyeol and his partner, and he’ll have to endure their boasting if they would catch D.O instead of him. That annoying Chanyeol is so haughty and arrogant. He thinks he’s so high. Besides, there’s no way he would give Kyungsoo to Chanyeol. This case belongs to him. No one else should have it but him.

“What is it with you and this D.O anyways?” Yixing asks after another deep yawn. The coffee in his mug is not doing its job to wake him up. “Last time I check, you don’t like chocolates yet you are borderline obsessed of him.”

Yixing has that knowing glint in his eyes causing Jongin to shiver mildly.

“You have a thing for this D.O guy, don’t you?” Yixing smirks.

“I-I don’t have a thing for Kyungsoo.” Jongin lies, defending himself while plastering a grimace.

“Sure you do. You even know his real name…Kyungsoo.  Don’t worry partner. I won’t tell anyone that you’re completely enamored to a thief. I won’t even tell anyone how much you ogle on his criminal sketch.” Yixing winks. 

Jongin sighs. There’s already no use in denying. It’s futile.

“It sucks that I’m the one assigned to apprehend him.”

Yixing pats his back but it did not calm him because he still needs to catch Kyungsoo.

\---

“What do you mean you are D.O’s accomplice?”  The superintendent’s glare is unforgiving and deathly. Jongin is reduced to the size of an ant just because of his unwavering frown. Kyungsoo is beside Jongin eating a bar of chocolate that Jongin gave to him before they got interrogated. He is struggling to put the chocolate in his mouth considering that a gray handcuff is secured tightly on his wrists.

Kyungsoo is not affected of the whole situation, but that is no longer a surprise. What’s a surprise is that it is Kyungsoo’s idea to go to the police station this morning with his criminal sketch on his hand shouting to everyone that he’s D.O and that Officer Kim caught him and that he deserves a promotion. Jongin was late that day and was shocked when the superintendent congratulated him the first thing he arrives there, a smiling Kyungsoo in handcuffs who is all too happy at seeing him is standing beside his boss.

“D.O said that you caught him. Why are you suddenly saying that he’s your accomplice?" 

“Kyungsoo is my…” Jongin starts. He then sighs deeply and grabs a CD in his pocket containing the CCTV footage of his second encounter with Kyungsoo and gave it to the superintendent.

Truthfully, Jongin still doesn’t know what his relationship with Kyungsoo is exactly. They are in the gray area of uncertainty. Barely black. Barely white. Barely friends. Barely lovers. Barely there yet but not quite.

He do know that he needs to catch Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo is my boyfriend.” He’s never been surer of what he said. He no longer wants to be submerged in gray. That is why he got stuck in the colors that Kyungsoo brings in the first place. He lands his gaze at Kyungsoo who looks surprised, confused, and giddy at the same time.  He grabs hold of him. They will both surely be thrown in prison by the looks of it. The superintendent looks furiously at the video and then on their linked hand, and the next thing they knew is that they were indeed thrown in jail.

He already caught Kyungsoo.

\---

They were both placed on the same cell, just the two of them. There’s only a single bed for them to rest, a single fan to keep them cool, and a single blanket to keep them warm. The thought of being stuck there with Kyungsoo sounds like a reward rather than a punishment.

“Are you really my boyfriend?”  Kyungsoo whispers. A blush is on his cheeks and he’s biting his lower lip.

“Yes, you are my boyfriend.” Jongin affirms, holding Kyungsoo’s hands yet again. A comforting smile is there on his face.

Kyungsoo smiles too. “Does that mean we could kiss?”

Jongin nods finally leaning down to capture Kyungsoo’s lips.

He is not the only one who caught Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo caught him too.

Behind the gray prison bars, Jongin had never felt more colorful. Jongin grabs a hold of Kyungsoo’s waist as Kyungsoo’s hands in turn are placed on his shoulders.

It’s a pity though that he could no longer indulge Kyungsoo with his favorite treat.

“Officer Kim?”

“What?”

“Your mouth tastes like chocolate.”

Or maybe he still could.


End file.
